When Evil Fallin' In Love
by cuttiekyu
Summary: KiHyun Story :)


**When Evil Fallin' in Love**

**Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun (16 yo)**

** Kim Kibum (17 yo)**

**Other Cast : Kim (Cho) Heechul (kyuhyun's brother 26 yo)**

** Lee (Cho) Donghae (Kyuhyun's brother 23 yo)**

**Choi (Cho) Siwon (kyuhyun's brother 21 yo) **

**Seohyun (16 yo)**

**Shim Changmin (17 yo)**

**Kim Ryeowook, and other**

**Genre : Romance, Comedy, brothersip**

**Warning : it's BL, if you don't like this story or this pair please don't read**

**Summary : cho kyuhyun, namja paling manis sekaligus paling evil di SM SHS sedang jatuh cinta, kira – kira siapakah orang yang bisa membuat namja dengan predikat king of evil ini jatuh cinta?**

**Happy Reading**

Pagi hari di kediaman cho hanya terdengar suara dentingan sendok dari ketiga namja tampan, satu lebih terkesan cantik, yang sedang menikmati sarapan pagi mereka, sedangkan satu namja lain yang merupakan magnae di rumah megah itu belum terlihat, mungkin dia masih tertidur dikamarnya, begitulah fikiran ketiga namja yang berstatus sebagai hyung dari cho kyuhyun itu, apalagi megingat kyuhyun bukanlah seorang yang suka bangun pagi, itu bukan hal yang tidak mungkin.

Sekarang mari kita mengenalkan mereka satu persatu, ahh bagaimana kalau kita mulai dari yang tertua?, kuanggap kalian setuju.

Hyung tertua dari keempat bersaudara cho adalah Cho Heechul, namja cantik berusia 26 tahun yang berprofesi sebagai dokter umum di Seoul International Hospital, walau sikapnya yang cuek dan galak namja cantik ini sangat menyayangi ketiga adiknya, terutama sang bungsu, walaupun dia tidak mau mengakuinya secara langsung di depan si bocah evil, dan lebih memilih cara berdebat sebagai cara menunjukkan rasa sayangnya pada ketiga adiknya. Namja cantik ini juga bertugas sebagai seseorang yang mengawasi setiap nutrisi yang masuk kedalam tubuh adik – adiknya karna profesinya sebagai dokter, selain itu dia juga bertanggung jawab atas kesehatan seluruh keluarganya karna usianya yang paling tua di rumah ini.

Hyung yang kedua adalah Cho Donghae, namja tampan berusia 23 tahun, penggila ikan yang tingkahnya sangat kekanakan, saat ini dia sedang berkerja di salah satu perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang otomotif, walaupun awalnya dia bercita – cita menjadi seorang artis, namun dia mengurugkan cita – citanya itu, bukan karna dia kurang tampan tapi masalahnya ada di tinggi badannya, padahal dia selalu meminta obat penambah tinggi badan dari hyungnya, namun ternyata tidak berhasil. Namja yang sangat cengeng ini juga sangat menyayangi hyung dan dongsaengnya, apalagi si magnae, yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan sekaligus menyebalkan.

Hyung yang ketiga adalah Cho Siwon, 21 tahun, namja yang ketampanan dan kealimannya tidak diragukan lagi, merupakan namja yang paling 'waras' diantara cho bersaudara, selalu bersikap tenang dan cool, selalu menjadi tempat keluh kesah ketiga saudaranya, namja yang sekarang tengah kuliah semester akhir di kyunghae university dan memiliki pekerjaan sampingan sebagai model ini adalah hyung yang sangat memanjakan sang bungsu, karna usianya yang paling dekat dengan kyuhyun.

Dan yang terakhir, namja manis yang sekarang tengah menuruni tangga ini adalah maknae cho family, cho kyuhyun, 16 yo, namja manis sekaligus cantik yang masih berada di kelas XI SM SHS, namja penggila game, penyuka makan, haters sayur nomor satu dan memiliki hobby menjahili orang ini merupakan adik kesayangan ketiga hyungnya, walaupun kyuhyun terkadang memiliki sifat yang membuat orang sakit kepala, namun dia tetaplah sosok adik kecil, manis dan imut di mata ketiga hyungnya.

Demikianlah perkenalan dengan keempat bersaudara cho family, adakah yang bertanya – Tanya dimana orangtua mereka?,baiklah akan kujelaskan, kedua orang tua cho family ini menetap di china sejak dua tahun lalu, mereka mengizinkan putra – putra mereka hidup mandiri di korea dan hanya menengok mereka sesekali dalam setahun. baiklah mari kita kembali ke aktivitas cho bersaudara.

"pagi hyung" sapa kyuhyun ramah pada ketiga hyungnya, namja manis yang sudah rapi dengan seragam biru SM SHS ini mendudukkan dirinya di samping siwon, diiringi dengan tatapan heran ketiga hyungnya.

"jam ku tidak salah kan, ini baru jam setengah tujuh kan?" Tanya siwon pada kedua hyungnya, pasalnya kalau kyuhyun sudah siap kesekolah itu artinya jam sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul delapan.

"ini memang masih jam setengah tujuh, hyung kenapa sih?" Tanya kyuhyun heran sambil mengambil sandwich yang sudah dibuatkan heechul, namja manis ini menyingkirkan sayur – sayur yang ada di sandwich itu lalu melahapnya, mengabaikan pelototan hyung tertuanya karna lagi – lagi kyuhyun membuang sayurnya.

"kyu, apa kau akan menyalin pe-er temanmu di sekolah?" kali ini pertanyaan datang dari donghae, pengalaman saat dia masih sekolah dulu dia hanya akan berangkat pagi kalau ingin mencontek pe-er temannya.

"ck hyung, kau kan tau aku jenius untuk apa mencontek" jawab kyuhyun ketus, mencontek adalah hal yang dilarang untuknya, untuk apa dia punya otak pintar kalau tidak dipakai.

"lalu kenapa kau sudah siap ke sekolah pagi – pagi begini?" kali ini pertanyaan datang dari heechul, biasanya jam segini dia baru akan membangunkan bocah evil ini

"ada perkumpulan osis pagi ini hyung" jawab kyuhyun sambil senyum – senyum, jawaban kyuhyun itu semakin membuat ketiga hyungnya heran, kyuhyun bukanlah orang yang akan repot – repot bergabung ke organisasi yang hanya akan menyita waktunya bermain game, dan apa – apaan semburat merah di kedua pipi chubbynya itu?.

"ahh sudahlah hyung, aku berangkat dulu nanti terlambat" pamit kyuhyun, namja manis ini meminum susunya cepat lalu mencium pipi ketiga hyungnya yang sepertinya masih belum tersadar dari keterkejutan mereka.

"hyung apa kau mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres?" Tanya donghae setelah kyuhyun menghilang di balik pintu

"benar hae, sejak kapan kyuhyun rajin berangkat pagi" ucap heechul

"sejak kapan dia mau bergabung dengan organisasi apalagi osis" ucap donghae

"dan yang paling aneh, sejak kapan kyunnie bertingkah manis seperti itu, apalagi tadi pipinya merona, dan kuperhtikan akhir – akhir ini kyunnie sering pulang terlambat" ucap siwon dia masih mengingat ciuman kyuhyun di pipinya, biasanya namja manis itu harus dipaksa dulu.

"dia seperti seorang gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta" ucap ketiganya berbarengan.

"ANDWAEEEEE!" pekikan keras ketiga namja tampan ini memenuhi rumah megah keluarga cho, bahkan burung kecil yang tadi bertengger di pohon besar di halaman luas rumah sampai terjatuh, mungkin terkena serangan jantung mendengar teriakan ketiga namja yang sangat dasyat ini.

"ini tidak boleh dibiarkan" ucap donghae, walaupun kyuhyun sangat jahil, namun adiknya yang super imut, menggemaskan, namun menyebalkan itu masihlah sangat polos, apalagi soal cinta.

"kau benar hyung" sahut siwon, kalau siwon dia tidak rela adiknya punya seseorang yang disukai, bisa – bisa rasa sayang kyuhyun berkurang untuknya.

"kita harus menyelidikinya" putus heechul, dokter muda ini sangat menyayangi adiknya wajar kalau dia merasa khawatir dengan perubahan drastis adik bungsunya itu, dan sepertinya kedua adiknya setuju dengan pemikirannya, dilihat dari anggukan mantap dari kedua adiknya itu, masalah pasien yang menunggunya di rumah sakit itu bisa dia urus nanti, yang terpenting sekarang adalah adiknya.

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang di halam SM SHS, sesekali disapanya beberapa murid dan petugas sekolah yang berpapasan dengannya, lagi –lagi tingkah kyuhyun itu membuat banyak orang bingung, bukankan biasanya bila ada yang menyapanya saja kyuhyun akan cuek dan terus berjalan sambil memainkan PSP hitamnya, tapi sekarang?.

Kyuhyun membelokkan langkahnya kekanan begitu dirinya sampai di lorong panjang gedung A SM SHS, bangunan di SM SHS memang dibagi menjadi tiga blog, blog A merupakan tempat seluruh aktivitas ekstrakulikuler, gedung B merupakan ruangan kelas dan ruang guru, dan gedung C adalah gedung olahraga dan lapangan indoor. Dan tujuan kyuhyun saat ini adalah ruangan osis yang berada di gedung A.

"annyeong" sapa kyuhyun ceria begitu memasuki ruangan osis, ruangan yang sudah hampir seminggu ini sering kyuhyun datangi, wajah kyuhyun memerah begitu melihat seorang namja tampan berkaca mata, berwajah dingin mengalahkan es kutup utara sedang duduk di balik meja ketua osis sambil membaca sebuah buku tebal, ahha kyuhyun tidak menyesal datang pagi, sesuai dugaannya namja 'itu'sudah datang.

"annyeong kibum hyung" sapa kyuhyun lagi dengan senyum manis yang tak menghilang dari wajahnya.

"hmm" sahut kibum cuek, ahh namja tampan ini memang pelit bicara, pelit senyum dan pelit ekspresi.

"kebetulan sekali kita bertemu pagi ini" ucap kyuhyun basa – basi, tentu saja bukan kebetulan, dia sengaja datang pagi agar bisa melihat namja yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta ini. Tenang kalian tidak salah baca kok, kyuhyun memang sedang jatuh cinta, lebih tepatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada namja sedingin es bernama kim kibum ini.

Mungkin kalian bertanya – Tanya bagaimana kyuhyun si king off evil bisa jatuh cinta pada si 'es kutub', baiklah aku akan menjelaskannya.

**-flashback on-**

kejadian ini dimulai seminggu yang lalu saat kyuhyun harus pulang berjalan kaki karna ketiga hyung tampannya tidak bisa menjemputnya ke sekolah. Sepanjang jalan menuju rumah kyuhyun terus menggerutu sambil menendang – nendang kerikil dan kaleng malang yang ada di jalanan, sampai tiba – tiba kaleng yang dia tendang mengenai seekor anjing yang tengah tertidur di pinggir jalan, anjing galak tersebut langsung terbangun, lalu mencari – cari siapa yang mengganggu tidurnya, sialnya jalan itu sedang sepi dan anjing galak itu dengan cepat menemukan kyuhyun, kyuhyun berani bersumpah saat itu anjing galak itu terlihat begitu mengerikan, dengan gigi – gigi runcingnya yang terlihat jelas dan geraman yang sangat kuat, kyuhyun yang tidak tau harus berbuat apa langsung melepas sepatu sekolahnya dan melempar ke arah anjing itu, berharap anjing itu merasa takut dan pergi, namun dugaannya salah anjing itu dengan sangat mudah menangkap sepatu yang dilemparnya denagan gigi – gigi tajamnya dan mengoyaknya sampai tak berbentuk, tentu saja hal itu membuat kyuhyun merinding.

Tidak ingin nasibnya sama dengan sepatunya yang sebenarnya masih baru, ahh kyuhyun ingin menangis kalau mengingatnya, beruntung siwon hyungnya mau membelikannya lagi, ehh tunggu mari kembali ke topic, karna tidak ingin nasibnya sama dengan sepatunya akhirnya kyuhyun mengambil langkah seribu alias kabur, namja manis itu berlari sambil berteriak memanggil hyung – hyungnya, Sampai akhirnya kyuhyun terpojok di sebuah jalan buntu, dengan anjing yang terus menggeram ke arahnya, anjing itu melompat ke arahnya hendak menggigit, kyuhyun menutup matanya rapat sambil menangisi nasibnya yang malang, lama namja manis itu memejamkan mata namun rasa sakit dari gigitan itu tidak juga datang, perlahan kyuhyun membuka matanya, dilihatnya punggung tegap seseorang didepannya dan seekor anjing yang menggigit tangan namja itu, kyuhyun tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karna posisinya membelakangi kyuhyun.

Tidak ingin terlarut dalam keterkejutannya kyuhyun mengambil sebuah tongkat kayu lalu memukul anjing itu kuat, membuat anjing itu akhirnya mau melepaskan gigitan dari tangan penolongnya lalu melarikan diri, kyuhyun langsung memeriksa tangan penolongnya, namja manis itu menangis begitu melihat darah keluar dari bekas gigitan anjing-galak-menyebalkan itu, "hueeeee darah, kau terluka" isak kyuhyun sambil menunjuk luka di tangan penolongnya

"ck berisik, aku yang terluka kenapa kau yang menangis" ucap penolongnya itu datar, bahkan dari suaranya seperti tidak menunjukkan bahwa namja itu kesakitan sama sekali sedangkan kyuhyun melihat lukanya saja sudah ingin pingsan.

Kyuhyun memberanikan diri mendongak, matanya langsung terpaku melihat mata tajam berwarna hitam yang seakan menghipnotisnya, "tampan" gumam kyuhyun tanpa sadar

"lain kali berhati – hatilah, disini banyak anjing galak" ucap namja itu lalu mengambil kaca mata yang tergeletak di bawah, mungkin terjatuh saat dia berusaha menghalau serangan anjing itu, namja itu memakai kembali kacamatanya, membuat kyuhyun mendesah kecewa karna tidak bisa melihat mata itu lagi.

"ehh tunggu lukanya bagaimana?" Tanya kyuhyun saat namja itu hendak pergi

"hmm" namja itu hanya menyahut singkat tetap melanjutkan jalannya

Kyuhyun berusaha mengejarnya, namun malah terpeleset kulit pisang yang entah datangnya dari mana, beruntung namja tampan itu cepat menangkap kyuhyun, kalau tidak mungkin kepalanya sudah benjol, kyuhyun menatap wajah tampan didepannya, ahh ini benar – benar romantis, pikir kyuhyun, sepertinya namja manis ini langsung menyukai namja ini pada pandangan pertama. Kyuhyun melirik name tag yang tertempel di dada kiri namja itu, "kim kibum" kyuhyun mengeja namanya pelan, "kim kibum aku menyukaimu!" ucap kyuhyun setelahnya dan BRUKKK

Namja bernama kim kibum itu melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada tubuh kyuhyun karna kaget akan pernyataan cinta dari namja manis itu, dengan terlepasnya tangan itu otomatis membuat badan kyuhyun yang masih bertumpu padanya itu langsung jatuh di atas jalan.

"argghhh" ringis kyuhyun merasakan pantatnya yang ngilu

"dasar anak aneh" hanya komentar datar itu yang keluar dari bibir kibum, lalu tanpa berkata apapun kibum melepas sepatunya dan menyodorkannya pada kyuhyun yang masih terduduk di bawah, "pakailah" ucapnya tanpa senyum dan lebih seperti perintah, lalu namja tampan ini kembali meneruskan langkahnya.

Kyuhyun hanya memandang takjub sepatu di depannya, dia bahkan lupa kalau saat ini dia tidak memakai sepatu, ini pertama kalinya dia merasa takjub pada seseorang, ohh ayolah biasanya orang – orang akan menuruti apa yang dia inginkan namun kibum berbeda, dan ini pertama kalinya juga jantung kyuhyun berdebar keras untuk seorang namja, ahhh kyuhyun menyadari sesuatu, bukankah namja itu memakai seragam SM SHS, itu artinya mereka satu sekolah, tapi bagaimana mungkin kyuhyun tidak tau ada makhluk setampan itu disekolahnya, ckkk tidak sadarkah kyu selama ini difikiranmu hanya ada game.

"lihat saja aku akan membuatnya menyukaiku" kukuh kyuhyun, setelah hari itu dia mencari tau segalanya tentang namja bernama kim kibum, ternyata kibum adalah ketua osis di sekolahnya, dan kyuhyun baru tau ternyata di sekolah kibum merupakan namja yang kutu buku, namun kyuhyun tidak peruli, setiap hari kyuhyun selalu muncul di hadapan kibum, berusaha dekat – dekat dengan namja dingin itu, kyuhyun bahkan rela bergabung dengan osis dan menjadi pembantu sukarela hanya untuk dekat dengan kibum, dia tidak memperdulikan kibum yang selalu bersikap dingin padanya.

**-flashback off-**

Kyuhyun masih memandangi kibum sambil duduk di lantai, di depannya berhamburan amplop – amlop yang berisi surat – surat di secretariat osis yang harus dia bereskan.

"kau tidak kuizinkan berbagung disini hanya untuk memandangiku, kyuhyun-ssi" ucap kibum datar, namja tampan ini berusaha menahan emosinya karna namja manis yang seminggu ini mengusik hidupnya yang tenang.

"tapi memandangimu lebih menyanangkan dari pada melihat kertas – kertas itu hyung" ucap kyuhyun dengan senyum manis dan mata berbinar - binar, beberapa orang yang juga berada di ruangan osis itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas, mereka sudah biasa melihat kyuhyun menggombali sang ketua osis, mereka bahkan heran bagaimana ada namja sefrontal kyuhyun, mengatakan suka kapanpun dan dimanapun tidak pandang tempat.

Dahi kibum berkerut, tanda sebentar lagi dia akan meledak marah, sudah seminggu ini dia selalu dibuat sakit kepala oleh namja yang pernah ditolongnya ini. "kyuhyun-ssi, kalau kau tidak mau membantu sebaikanya keluar sekarang" ucap kibum dingin, ahh bahkan aura dingin sudah menguar dari badan namja tampan itu, yang membuat semua yang ada disana bergidik ngeri, kecuali kyuhyun, namja manis itu masih memandang kibum sambil tersenyum kekanakan.

"apapun untuk kibum hyung, sarangahae" ucapnya sambil membuat bentuk love di atas kepala dengan kedua tangannya, lalu mulai sibuk memilah – milah amplop, sedangkan kibum ahh dia yakin kepalanya sudah berasap saat ini, apapun akan kibum lakukan untuk membuat kyuhyun untuk berhenti mengikutinya.

.

.

seorang namja mungil dan manis baru saja keluar dari gerbang SM SHS saat tiba – tuba saja ketiga namja berpakaian aneh serba hitam menghadangnya, namja bernama kim ryeowook itu sudah hendak menjerit meminta tolong karena mengira ketiga namja itu adalah penculik yang akan menculuk makhluk manis sepertinya, namun mendengar suara yang begitu di kenalnya namja mungil ini mengurungkan niatnya.

"wookie-ah ini hyung" ucap heechul sambil menurunkan kaca mata hitam yang dipakainya

"heechul hyung, hae hyung, siwon hyung" ucap ryeowook tak percaya begitu mengenali ketiga hyung sahabat evilnya ini.

"ne ini kami" jawab siwon

"hyungdeul apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Dengan pakaian yang errr aneh" Tanya ryeowook heran

"ck, kami sedang menjalankan misi penting, kami sedang memata – matai kyunnie" jawab donghae

"kyunnie? Lalu pakaian ini?" Tanya ryeowook, jujur saja dia malu berada di dekat ketiga hyung sahabatnya yang sekarang tampak seperti … ahh bahkan ryeowook bingung menggambarknnya.

"kami sedang menyamar, kan bisa gawat kalau kyunnie tau, kau tau benar bocah evil itu tidak suka kami mencampuri urusannya, dia bisa ngambek berhari – hari kalau tau" ucap heechul, ryeowook hanya mengannguk – ngangguk mengerti

"wookie, kami ingi bertanya sesuatu" ucap siwon

"apa siwon hyung?" Tanya ryeowook

"kau tau akhir – akhir ini kyunnie bertingkah sangat aneh dirumah, anak itu selalu berangkat pagi, bersikap manis, suka melamun, apa kau tau penyebabnya?" Tanya siwon

"emmm, sebenarnya ini bukan rahasia, bahkan seluruh sekolah tau, kyunnie sedang menyukai seseorang hyung" jawab ryeowook

"hah benar dugaan kita" ucap heechul dengan nada kesal yang disahuti oleh kedua dongsaengnya, sedangkan ryeowook hanya memandang ketiganya, ckk ternyata bukan hanya sang adik yang aneh ketiga hyungnya pun aneh, pikir ryeowook.

"wookie, kami bisa minta tolong padamu" ucap heechul serius

"apa hyung?"

"bisakah kau mata – matai orang yang disukai kyunnie itu, cari tau segala tentangnya" jawab heechul

Ryeowook tampak berfikir, "bagaimana ya hyung, hyung tau kan kyunnie tidak suka orang lain menampuri urusannya, dan kalau sampai dia tau dia bisa marah padaku, hyung tentu tau betapa mengerikannya evil itu kalau sedang marah" ucap ryeowook

"tolonglah wookie" donghae memelas, "kami tidak bisa selalu mengawasi dan mencari tau tentang namja itu, hari ini bahkan hyung bolos berkerja" tambah donghae

"hyung juga sejak tadi mengabaikan telpon dari rumah sakit" tambah heechul tidak kalah memelas

"hyung juga bolos kuliah" siwon ikut – ikutan

"bagaimana ya hyung"

"begini saja, hyung akan membelikanmu kitchen set" ucap siwon

"kitchen set?" mata ryeowook berbinar mendengar barang yang disukainya, bukan rahasia lagi bahwa namja manis ini memiliki hobby memasak, namun memikirkan bagaimana mengerikannya kyuhyun kalau marah ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya.

"bagaimana dengan kursus masak dengan chef terkenal" heechul mengangsurkan brosur kursus yang sudah dipersiapkannya dari rumah

Dengan cepat ryeowook menyambar brosur di tangan heechul, "deal" ucapnya semangat, masa bodoh dengan kyuhyun mengamuk, itu bisa difkirkan nanti. "jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan hyung?" Tanya ryeowook semangat

"kau hanya perlu mencari tau tentang orang itu, semuanya, bahkan sampai sedetil – detilnya, setelah itu serahkan semuanya pada kami" ucap heechul sambil menyeringai.

.

.

Kali ini ketiga namja tampan bermarga cho ini sedang menunggu seseorang di sebuah café yang letaknya tidak jauh dari SM SHS, ketiga namja yang masih memakai kostumnya masing – masing, heechul dengan jas dokternya, donghae dengan setelan kemejanya dan siwon dengan pakaian yang dipakainya saat pemotretan, ketiganya menunggu namja mungil yang menjadi mata – mata sudah berlalu seminggu sejak ketiga namja tampan itu meminta ryeowook menyelidiki tentang orang yag disukai kyuhyun.

"hyung maaf terlambat, susah sekali mengelabuhi kyunnie" sesal ryeowook yang baru saja datang

"gwenchana, bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" Tanya ryeowook

"beres" ryeowook mengeluarkan sebuah map dari dalam tasnya dan menyerahkannya pada heechul, map yang berisi seluruh identitas kim kibum

"bagus wookie-ah, emm jadi namanya kim kibum, waww dia ketua osis" ucap siwon yang sedang melihat – lihat identitas kibum

"tidak penting dia ketua osis atau bukan siwon-ah, yang terpenting adalah kita harus membuatnya jatuh cinta pada uri kyunnie" ucap heechul, walaupun tidak rela namun melihat bagaimana selama ini kyuhyun terlihat sangat menyukai kibum membuatnya akhirnya menerima kalau adiknya memiliki orang yang dia sukai, bahkan namja cantik ini bertekat untuk membantu adik manisnya itu, terlebih menurut laporan ryeowook kibum itu orang yang sangat cuek dan dingin, kan kasihan kyunnienya.

"ckk bagaimana bisa kyuhyun menyukai 'es kutub' seperti ini" jengkel heechul, adiknya memang aneh wajar saja kalau yang disukainya juga aneh.

"sekarang apa yang akan kalian lakukan hyung?" Tanya ryeowook penasaran

"serahkan saja pada kami wookie, dan terima kasih untuk bantuanmu, ini hadiah yang kami janjikan" heechul memberikan sebungkus kado besar berisi kitchen set

"wahh terima kasih hyung, kalau butuh apa – apa lagi jangan ragu hubungi aku" ucap ryeowook sebelum meninggalkan ketiga namja itu dengan perasaan riang.

"sekarang apa?" Tanya donghae

"seperti yang sudah kita bicarakan sebelumnya, kita harus membantu uri baby, tidak akan kubiarkan es kutub itu mengabaikan uri kyunnie" ucap heechul bersungut – sungut

"emm" kedua dongsaengnya mengangguk mantap.

.

.

"kibum hyung, ayo kita makan bersama" ajak kyuhyun ceria

"kau makan saja sendiri" jawab kibum datar

"ishhh, tidak bisakah sekali saja hyung mengiyakan ajakanku, apa susahnya sih" bibir kyuhyun mengerucut imut, membuat siapapun melihatnya gemas, kecuali si datar kibum.

"kibummie oppa, ayo kita makan dulu" tiba – tiba saja seorang yeoja datang dan menyusup di antara kibum dan kyuhyun, kyuhyun mendecih tidak suka melihat yeoja bernama seohyun itu, yeoja itu merupakan sekretaris osis, dan yang kyuhyun tau yeoja itu menyukai kibum-NYA, terlebih yeoja itu selalu saja mengganggunya saat mendekati kibum.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban kibum seohyun langsung menarik tangan namja tampan itu, dan yang membuat kyuhyun kesal adalah kibum sama sekali tidak menolak seohyun, padahal saat dia mengajaknya tadi kibum langsung menolak, kyuhyun tidak tau kalau kibum melakukannya hanya sekedar untuk kesopanan, walaupun terkenal dingin kibum sangat menghormati wanita, itulah yang diajarkan ibunya.

"kami pergi dulu kyunnie" pamit seohyun sambil mengandeng tangan kibum, kyuhyun bisa melihat yeoja berbisa itu menyeringai ke arahnya.

"dasar medusa menyebalkan" ucap kyuhyun, entah mengapa dia merasakan sesak dihatinya, matanya memanas dia ingin menangis tapi ditahannya, dengan kesal ditinggalkannya ruangan osis sambil menghentak – hentakkan kakinya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya kyuhyun merasakan jatuh cinta, sehingga dia tidak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan, kyuhyun selalu mengungkapkan rasa sukanya pada kibum, namun lelaki tampan itu sama sekali tidak merespon, dan sekarang dia lebih memilih pergi bersama seohyun, sungguh kyuhyun merasa sakit, akhirnya kyuhyun memilih untuk menenangkan dirinya di bawah pohon maple di belakang sekolah.

"padahal aku sudah bawa bekal dua" gumam kyuhyun lirih, lalu tanpa berpri-kemakanan kyuhyun melempar kedua kotak itu, membiarkan isinya berhamburan di atas rumput, lalu namja manis itu menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua lututnya, namja manis itu tidak menyadari sejak tadi ada ketiga namja yang menyaksikan kejadian itu. Ketiga namja itu tampak bersedih melihat keresahan kyuhyun.

"lihat saja, akan kubuat bocah es kutub itu menyesal" kali ini desisan itu berasal dari namja tercantik dari ketiga namja itu.

.

.

Namja tampan itu berjalan di antara rak – rak tinggi yang berisi buku – buku, sebut saja tempat itu perpustakaan, tempat yang biasanya menjadi surga bagi siswa kutu buku itu tampak sepi, hanya ada beberapa namja yang tengah asik membaca buku di kursi – kursi yang disediakan di perpustakaan luas itu, selain itu peraturan yang tertempel di setiap sudut perpustakaan untuk tidak membuat keributan membuat ruangan itu menjadi semakin sepi, sesekali hanya terdengar suara langkah kaki ataupun suara lembaran buku yang diganti.

Kibum memperhatikan deretan buku di depannya, buku – buku dengan judul besar bertuliskan fisika, buku yang menurut orang akan membuat kepala pusing dan botak, namun bagi namja sejenius kibum fisika hanyalah seperti permainan untuknya. Kibum menghentikan gerakan tangannya yng sedang memilah – milah buku yang ingin dia baca saat mendengar suara – suara ribut dibelakangnya, kibum berdecak pelan, dibalikkan badannya, dilihatnya seorang namja tinggi semampai yang menutupi wajahnya dengan buku yang terbalik.

"aku tau itu kau" ucap kibum datar, "kyuhyun-ssi" tambah kibum

Namja yang tadi terlihat menutupi wajahnya dengan buku itu menggeser sedikit buku yang menutupi wajahnya, "ehmm hai kibum hyung, kebetulan sekali bertemu disini" ucap kyuhyun sambil tersenyum garing, ck kenapa sih d selalu saja ketahuan oleh kibum.

"kau mengikutikukan?" tuduh kibum yang tentu saja tepat sasaran

"anny, aku kemari untuk membaca hyung" kyuhyun mengelak sambil mengacungkan buku yang dipegangnya agar kibum percaya

"sejak kapan ada orang yang membaca terbalik?" ucap kibum sinis

"mwo?" kyuhyun melirik buku yang dipegangnya, _uhhhh memalukan, _gumam kyuhyun dalam hati, namja manis ini berdeham sebentar untuk menghilangkan rasa malunya, kyuhyun yakin wajahnya pasti memerah saat ini, hahh bagaimana bisa dia mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di depan namja yang disukainya, "emmm ini lagi trend hyung" jawab kyuhyun asal

Kibum tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis bahkan kyuhyun tidak menyadarinya, padahal namja tampan ini sebenarnya ingin tertawa terbahak – bahak melihat wajah kyuhyun yang tampak lucu saat ini, namun tentu saja kalau hal itu dia lakukan bisa membuat image datar dan dinginnya hilang. "sudahlah, berhenti mengikutiku" ucap kibum akhirnya, namja tampan itu kembali melihat – lihat buku di depannya, mengacuhkan kyuhyun yang sekarang tampak cemberut karna lagi – lagi kibum mengabaikannya.

"kibum hyung kenapa kau suka fisika?" Tanya kyuhyun sambil berjalan di samping kibum

"berisik" sahut kibum

"aishhh ketus sekali" gumsm kyuhyun sambil cemberut. "fisika kan sangat susah, kyu lebih suka matematika, menurutku itu lebih menyenangkan hyung" cerocos kyuhyun tidak memperdulikan kibum yang tidak menanggapinya sama sekali, kyuhyun tidak perduli yang penting dia bisa berduaan dengan kibum tanpa gangguan seohyun dia sudah senang.

"ahhh hyung juga suka bahasa inggris ya?" Tanya kyuhyun

"kau ini cerewet sekali, tidak lihat tulisan disana" kibum menunjuk tulisan yang tertulis di dinding untuk tidak membuat keributan

"oops mian" kyuhyun menutup mulutnya dengan dua tangan

Kibum kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, dia fikir kyuhyun akan diam setelah ini namun itu hanya bertahan sebentar, karna tidak lama kyuhyun mulai berceloteh lagi, kibum bahkan sampai berfikir kyuhyun lebih cocok menjadi burung dari pada seorang namja, dan kibum hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah namja manis itu.

Dari pojok perpustakaan, tepatnya di kursi pojok ada tiga orang namja yang sejak tadi memperhatikan interaksi ketiganya sambil menutupi wajah mereka dengan Koran yang sudah dilubangi di bagian mata.

"hyung" panggil donghae

"wae fishy?" jawab heechul

"kita harus bertindak" ucap donghae

"aku tau, bersiaplah jalankan misi, kau siap kan siwon?" Tanya heechul

"anytime hyung" jawab siwon mantap

"yeahh, it's show time" ucap ketiganya.

.

.

Kibum baru saja keluar dari gerbang SM SHS saat seorang namja atau yeoja, ahh entahlah kibum juga bingung, terlalu cantik untuk ukuran namja namun postur tubuhnya kelas postur namja, orang itu menghampirinya.

"kim kibum?" Tanya namja itu

"ne" jawab kibum singkat

"perkenalkan aku cho heechul, hyung cho kyuhyun" heechul mengulurkan tangannya, yang dengan ragu disambut oleh kibum.

"kyuhyun?" Tanya kibum heran, mengapa hyung namja yang sering mengejar – ngejarnya itu menemuinya. "ada apa kau menemuiku heechul-ssi?" Tanya kibum to the point

"aku datang untuk memberimu peringatan, kau tau bukan adikku menyukaimu?" Tanya heechul, melihat kibum yang hanya diam namja cantik itu kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, "aku ingin kau tidak lagi berbuat kasar dan bersikap dingin pada adikku, kalau tidak lihat saja aku akan memberi peritungan padamu" ucap heechul tajam

Kibum berdecih pelan, "jadi dia mengadu pada hyungnya? Ternyata dia bukan hanya pengganggu namun juga adik yang manja" ucap kibum

"yahhh! Jangan seenaknya mengatai adikku" marah heechul

"tapi itu benar kan? Dan heechul-ssi aku tidak perduli dengan ancamanmu" ucap kibum datar lalu meninggalkan heechul.

"aishhh benar – benar kurang ajar, bagaimana bisa adik manisku menyukainya" gumam heechul, namja cantik itu lalu menghubungi kedua adiknya yang menunggu di dalam mobil yang terparkir tidak jauh dari sana, "hae, ancaman sepertinya gagal, jalankan plan B" ucap heechul, "huhhh lihat saja kim kibum aku akan membuat hidupmu tidak tenang" desis heechul.

Setelah hari itu heechul, siwon dan donghae benar – benar membuat hidup kibum tidak tenang, ketiga beraudara cho itu bergantian muncul dimanapun kibum berada bahkan di toilet, bukan hanya mengikuti kibum kemanapun namun ketiga namja itu membuat kibum selalu tertimpa masalah, seperti tersiram air bekas mengepel, bajunya terkena noda saus, kehujanan, terkena air panas dan banyak lagi, awalnya kibum memang berusaha mengabaikan semuanya namun lama kelamaan namja tampan ini kesal juga, hidupnya benar – benar berubah sejak dia mengenal kyuhyun, tidak cukup disekolah saja dia menghadapi tingkah ajaib kyuhyun yang selalu tidak sadar tempat dan situasi untuk mengatakan cinta padanya dan diluar sekolah dia harus berhadapan dengan ketiga hyung kyuhyun yang sama anehnya.

"baiklah apa mau kalian?" kesal kibum saat dirinya lagi – lagi tertimpa sial, kali ini dia harus menerima pukulan dari seorang ahjumma yang tinggal di dekat sekolahnya karna dituduh merusak pagar runahnya, padahal kibum hanya lewat saat itu, sialnya tidak ada bukti yang bisa membuktikannya tidak bersalah.

"jadi kau menyerah kibum-ssi?" Tanya heechul yang tiba – tiba saja muncul dari balik pohon besar diikuti kedua adiknya, ketiga namja ini sejak tadi hanya menahan tawa melihat kibum dikejar oleh seorang ahjumma sambil membawa sapu, tentu saja itu perbuatan mereka.

"aku harus melakukan apa agar kalian tidak mengganggu hiduku lagi?" pasrah kibum

"cukup mudah, kau hanya harus menyukai adikku, dan membuatnya senang, sederhana bukan?" ucap donghae

"kalian memang gila,perasaan tidak bisa dipaksakan" sahut kibum

"itu terserah padamu, namun kalau kau tidak menurutinya kami akan tetap mengikutimu" ucap siwon

"baiklah" ucap kibum singkat, "namun jangan lagi menemuiku" ucap kibum

"ok, deal" heechul mengulurkan tangannya, namun kibum hanya menatapnya sekilas lalu meninggalkan ketiga namja itu.

"hyung kau yakin dia akan menuruti perintah kita?" Tanya siwon ragu

"kau tenang saja siwon, kalau dia tidak mau, kita terror lagi saja" jawab heechul enteng

"hyung harus sampai kapan aku bolos kerja" ucap donghae frustasi, pasalnya dia harus sering bolos kerja untuk menjalankan misi heechul ini, bukan hanya dia namun siwon juga.

"kau fikir rumah sakit tidak membutuhkanku apa? Aku sama dengan kalian, tapi ini demi kyunnie" ucap dokter muda itu

"arraseo hyung" jawab siwon dan donghae berbarengan.

"yasudah kajja kita pulang, kyunnie pasti marah karna kita tidak menjemputnya" ucap heechul lalu menghampiri mobilnya yang terparkir di pinggir jalan diikuti oleh donghae dan siwon.

.

.

Kyuhyun sedang berbunga – bunga saat ini, entah apa yang terjadi tiba – tiba saja sifat kibum berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat padanya, kibum tidak lagi mengacuhkan pertanyaannya, walaupun masih dengan nada datar dan dingin yang penting kibum sudah mau menyahuti ucapannya, kibum juga tidak lagi menolak kalau kyuhyun mengajak makan bersama, dan yang terpenting kibum tidak lagi suka mengusirnya, hahh kyuhyun bahkan ingin tertawa puas saat kibum tidak menolak saat namja manis itu menggandeng lengannya, sungguh ekspresi seohyun yang syok saat itu membuat kyuhyun puas.

"kibum hyung kajja kita makan bersama" ajak kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan kibum, anggota osis yang saat itu berada di ruangan osis hanya dapat melontarkan seruan – seruan menggoda pada kihyun, tanpa memperdulikan kibum yang sebenarnya sudah cukup muak dengan semua ini.

Kedua namja itu memilih taman belakang sekolah sebagai tempat makan siang, kyuhyun menyerahkan salah satu bekal yang dibawanya pada kibum, "ini hyung aku membuatnya sendiri" ucap kyuhyun malu – malu

"hmmm" sahut kibum singkat, sesungguhnya dia sangat malas menanggapi kyuhyun

"selamat makan" ucap kyuhyun ceria, namja manis itu sesekali melirik cemas ke arah kibum, menantikan reaksi kibum saat membuka kotak bekalnya, namun memang kibum yang terlalu datar, bahkan wajah itu tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

"bagaimana hyung?" Tanya kyuhyun dengan semburat merah menjalar di kedua pipinya, aigo kemana perginya evil kyu? Kyuhyun bahkan tidak mengenali dirinya sendiri saat ini, sebegitu besarkah kekuatan cinta ..

"bagus" sahut kibum singkat, namja tampan itu mulai memakan nasi yang tadinya dicetak berbentuk hati itu, hahh kyuhyun bahkan harus bangun pagi – pagi sekali untuk membuatnya, namun hanya itu reaksi kibum.

"kau tau hyung aku sangat senang, akhirnya aku bisa dekat denganmu" mulai kyuhyun sambil tersenyum kecil, namja manis itu mengingat bagaimana dia sampai bisa jatuh cinta pada kibum, "aku tau kau pasti bingung karna ini terlalu cepat, tapi, kyu sangat menyukai kibum hyung" ungkap kyuhyun, entah sudah berapa puluh kali kata cinta keluar dar bibir semerah cerry itu untuk namja yang kini duduk disampingnya, sedangkan kibum hanya diam mendengarkan ucapan kyuhyun.

"ohhh iya, akhir minggu ini kyu ingin mengajak kibum hyung jalan – jalan, apa hyung mau?" Tanya kyuhyun ragu

Kibum melirik kyuhyun sekilas, menatap mata yang sekarang tengah melayangkan puppy eyes padanya itu. "baiklah" jawabnya singkat

"benarkah?'tanya kyuhyun tidak percaya

"ne"

"yesssssssss!, gomawo hyung" kyuhyun memeluk kibum sekilas lalu mengecup pipi kibum, kibum yang mendapat pelukan dan ciuman tiba – tiba hanya dapat terdiam di tempatnya.

.

.

"aigo dongsaeng hyung manis sekali" puji siwon pada kyuhyun yang masih mematut dirinya di depan cermin

"tentu saja kyu kan akan kencan hyung" ucap kyuhyun sambil merapikan sweeter merah yang dipakainya, setelah memastikan penampilannya sudah sempurna kyuhyun berbalik untuk menghadap hyung tampannya, "bagaimana hyung?" Tanya kyuhyun

"uhhh tentu saja kau sangat menggemaskan baby" siwon mengacak pelan rambut kyuhyun

"yahhhh hyung kyu sudah susah – susah merapikannya" kesal kyuhyun, untung saja dia sedang senang kalau tidak sudah dibalasnya hyung tampannya ini.

"hyung kyu pergi dulu" pamit kyuhyun pada ketiga hyungnya

"hati – hati baby" ucap donghae

"oke boss" jawab kyuhyun patuh lalu menyetop taksi yang lewat di jalan depan rumahnya, dari dalam taksi kyuhyun melambai ke arah ketiga hyungnya.

"lihat dia terlihat sangat bahagia hyung" gumam siwon

"kau benar, walaupun aku tidak menyukai bocah datar itu, tapi kalau dia bisa membahagiakan kyuhyun akan kulakukan apapun" ucap heechul, "baiklah sekarang kalian siap – siap" perintah heechul

"memang kita mau kemana?" Tanya donghae

"kemana lagi? Tentu saja mengikuti kyuhyun, aku tidak ingin bocah datar itu macam – macam pada kyuhyun, adikku terlalu imut untuk dilewatkan begitu saja" ucap heechul, setelah mengucapkan itu namja cantik itu langsung mengeluarkan mobilnya dari dalam garasi, bersama dengan donghae dan siwon, mereka siap untuk mengikuti kencan kihyun hari ini.

.

.

Begitu sampai di pintu masuk sea world, kyuhyun melihat kibum sudah menunggunya di dekat tempat pembelian tiket, kibum tampak begitu tampan, namja yang biasanya memakai kacamata ini sekarang melepas kacamatanya, membuatnya beratus – ratus keli lebih tampan di mata kyuhyun.

"kibum hyung, mian aku terlambat" sesal kyuhyun saat sudah sampai di depan kibum

"hmm, kajja" kibum mendahului kyuhyun untuk masuk diikuti dengan kyuhyun yang berusaha mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan kibum.

Kedua namja itu menikamati jalan – jalan mereka, kyuhyun tentunya sangat senang karna akhirnya bisa berkencan dengan kibum, namja manis itu tidak pernah kehilangan senyumnya seharian ini, terlebih kibum yang bersikap manis padanya, kibum bahkan sesekali terlihat mengacak rambut kyuhyun gemas. Kibum sendiri tidak bisa bohong kalau dia menikmati jalan – jalan ini, namun dalam hatinya dia menekankan bahwa hal ini dia lakukan hanya karna permintaan ketiga hyung kyuhyun.

"kibum hyung kau mirip penguin" ucap kyuhyun saat kibum menirukan gaya berjalan penguin, kyuhyun mengambil kameranya lalu memfoto kibum, dan tertawa – tawa setelahnya, namja manis ini tidak menyangka kibum juga memiliki sisi lucu.

"jangan tertawa kyu" ucap kibum

"haha hemmmbfff mian hyung" ucap kyuhyun namun setelahnya dia tertawa lagi, sedangkan kibum hanya dapat mendengus kesal.

Kedua namja ini akhirnya memutuskan mencari makanan di dekat sungai han saat hari menjelang sore, kyuhyun masih berceloteh tentang foto – foto yang diambilnya di sea world sedangkan kibum hanya mendengarkannya. Setelah mengisi perut mereka yang lapar mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan – jalan sebentar di dekat sungai han.

"kyu ada yang ingin hyung katakan padamu" ucap kibum pada kyuhyun yang masih asik memandangi air tenang sungai han.

Kyuhyun merasakan jantungnya berdebar keras karena gugup, mungkinkah kibum akan menyatakan cinta padanya, ahhhh memikirkannya saja kyuhyun sudah ingin melonjak senang. "apa hyung?" tanyanya

"tolong hentikan semua ini" ucap kibum

"mwo?" Tanya kyuhyun tidak mengerti terlebih kibum mengatakannya dengan nada datar

"aku sudah melakukan apa yang kau inginkan, jadi sekarang berhentilah meminta hyung – hyungmu mengikutiku" ucap kibum

"aku tidak mengerti" ucap kyuhyun

"jangan pura – pura tidak mengerti cho kyuhyun" nada bicara kibum mulai meninggi, "kau yang meminta hyung – hyungmu mengikuti dan menggangguku kan? Sekarang semuanya sudah kulakukan jadi sekarang kumohon menjauhlah dari hidupku, jangan menggangguku lagi, kau tau hidupku kacau sejak aku mengenal dirimu, aku sudah cukup bersabar selama ini, jadi sekarang kumohon hentikan" ucap kibum kejam, kyuhyun sudah tidak melihat kibum yang tadi bersikap lembut padanya

"jadi hyung melakukan ini bukan karna hyung mulai menyukaiku?" Tanya kyuhyun lirih

"tentu saja tidak, aku terpaksa melakukan ini karna hyung – hyungmu, kalau saja mereka tidak memaksaku aku juga tidak akan menyetujui ajakan kencanmu, jadi mulai sekarang menjauhlah dari hidupku" ucap kibum, setelahnya dia meninggalkan kyuhyun, katakanlah dia kejam, namun dia dia sudah muak, kibum tidak perduli ketiga hyung kyuhyun akan kembali menerornya, dia hanya harus segera mengakhiri ini dia tidak ingin jatuh terlalu dalam di permainan ini, menurut kibum kyuhyun selama ini hanya main – main padanya, seperti yang dikatakan seohyun beberapa hari yang lalu, kyuhyun itu suka mengerjai orang dan mungkin saja saat ini dia hanya menjadi sasaran kejahilan kyuhyun, kibum tidak ingin terjatuh dalam pesona namja manis itu dan akhirnya justru kecewa, tidak akan.

Ketiga namja yang sejak tadi mengikuti kihyun masih terdiam ditempatnya, tentu saja mereka menyaksikan kejadian tadi. "kajja" ajak heechul, namja cantik itu memerintahkan kedua adiknya untuk segera keluar dari persembunyian mereka dan menghampri kyuhyun.

"kyunnie?" panggil heechul pada kyuhyun yang masih menghadap sungai han, membuat ketiga hyungnya hanya dapat melihat punggungnya saja, namun walaupun begitu mereka tau saat ini kyuhyun sedang menangis, dilihat dari pundak namja manis itu yang bergetar.

"wae?" lirih kyuhyun, "apa hyung sekarang puas?" Tanya kyuhyun, dia tidak percaya ketiga hyungnya sampai memaksa kibum

"kyunnie, ini hyung lakukan untuk kebahagiannmu" jawab donghae

"kebahagiaanku? Sekarang kalian membuat kibum hyung membenci kyu!" marah kyuhyun sambil membalik badannya, akhirnya ketiga namja itu dapat melihat wajah kyuhyun yang sudah penuh dengan air mata, sungguh mereka merasakan sakit melihat kyuhyun seperti ini.

"kyu" lirih siwon hendak memeluk adik kesayangannya

"KYU BENCI HYUNGDEUL!" teriak kyuhyun lalu berlari meninggalkan ketiga hyungnya.

"kyu!" panggil heechul, donghae dan siwon bersamaan namun kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menengok dan tetap berlari.

"sekarang bagaimana hyung, kyunnie pasti sangat marah pada kita" ucap donghae dengan mata berkaca – kaca

"hyung juga tidak tau hae" jawab heechul dengan tatapan sendu

.

.

Kyuhyun benar – benar marah pada ketiga hyungnya, namja manis itu menolak untuk berbicara dengan hyung – hyungnya, menolak makan bersama, bahkan dia menganggap ketiga hyungnya itu tidak ada, heechul donghae dan siwon bukan tidak ada usaha, ketiga namja tampan ini mengiming – imingi kyuhyun dengan benda – benda kesukaannya, namun semua itu tidak berhasil, barang – barang itu selalu berakhir di kotak sampah, ketiganya juga merasa sangat bersalah saat mendengar kyuhyun sering menangis di malam hari, heechul bahkan pernah memeriksa ke kamar kyuhyun dan namja manis itu tertidur sambil memegang sepatu yang diyakininya milik kibum, sebegitu besarkah dia mencintai kibum?

Malam itu heechul sedang membaca data – data pasiennya saat mendengar pintu kamarnya di ketuk, dia fikir itu adalah donghae atau siwon namun diluar dugaan yang datang kekamarnya adalah kyuhyun, buankah kyuhyun masih marah padanya.

"ada apa kyu?" Tanya heechul lembut, namja cantik ini sungguh merindukan adiknya yang evil, bukan kyuhyun yang murung seperti sekarang

"hyung, hyung dokter kan?" Tanya kyuhyun

"tentu saja" jawab heechul masih belum mengerti maksud adiknya

"kalau begitu adakah obat yang bisa menghilangkan sesak di hati kyu, rasanya sakit sekali" lirih kyuhyun, namja manis ini brusaha menahan air matanya.

Heechul mengerti maksud adiknya, kyuhyun sedang patah hati saat ini, heechul mengerti ini pertama kalianya bagi kyuhyun pasti adiknya itu merasa sangat sakit. dengan sangat lembut namja cantik ini membawa kyuhyun ke pelukannya, "tidak ada obat yang bisa mengobatinya kyu"

"lalu apa yang harus kulakukan, sesak sekali" ucap kyuhyun sambil memukul – mukul dadanya

Heechul menahan tangan kyuhyun, "jangan lakukan itu, kau akan kesakitan, menangislah sekeras – kerasnya tumpahkan semua sakitnya melalui air mata" ucap heechul

"hiksss hueeeee hyung" tangis kyuhyun akhirnya pecah dipelukan heechul, cukup kuat sampai membuat kedua hyungnya yang lain datang ke kamar heechul, heechul member isyarat mata pada kedua adiknya untuk diam, memberikan kesempatan untuk kyuhyun menumpahkan kesedihannya.

Heechul ikut menangis bersama kyuhyun, namja cantik ini menepuk pelan punggung kyuhyun, dalam hati heechul merasa bangga karna dapat menjadi tempat curahan hati adiknya di saat seperti ini, biasanya kyuhyun selalu ragu padanya karna usia mereka yang terlampau jauh dan lebih memilih siwon atau donghae, namun malam ini dia merasa menjadi hyung yang baik untuk kyuhyun. "menangislah sepuasnya, tapi setelah ini berjanjilah untuk tersenyum" ucap heechul, "kyunnie, adik hyung yang manis, pintar dan baik, pasti banyak namja tampan yang menyukai kyunnie, lupakan es batu itu, hyung punya teman dokter tampan ku mau?" ucap heechul

"hyung juga banyak teman kantor yang tampan" tambah donghae

"hyung juga punya teman – teman model kyu" siwon tidak mau kalah

PUK, kyuhyun memukul dada heechul pelan, "hiks jangan menjelekan kibum hiks hyung, yang kyu mau hanya kibum hyung hiksss, teman heechul hyung pasti sama anehnya dengan hyung, teman donghae hyung terlalu tua untuk kyu, dan kyu sama sekali tidak tertarik punya pacar model hiks" tolak kyuhyun

"ne,mianhae baby" ucap heechul lembut

.

.

"kibum-ah, kemana kyunnie? Sudah seminggu ini dia tidak datang?" Tanya taehyun salah satu anggota osis yang menjabat sebagai bendahara osis, namja tampan ini sangat heran karna kyuhyun yang biasanya mengikuti ketua osisnya kemanapun sekarang justru tidak muncul sama sekali.

"molla, aku bukan ayahnya yang harus tau dia kemana" jawab kibum ketus

Seluruh anggota osis yang berada di ruangan itu menatap kibum heran, kibum memang datar, dingin dan menyebalkan namun seminggu ini semuanya bertambah berkali – kali lipat.

"kau pasti berbuat kasar lagi padanya ya kibum?" Tanya taehyun

"benar, kasian sekali kyuhyun padahal dia baik, manis dan selalu membantu kita" sahut anggota osis yang lain

"diam!" bentak kibum sambil menggebrak mejanya, hahhh beberapa hari ini memang kacau, dia merasa bersalah setelah mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan pada kyuhyun, kibum tau dirinya sudah keterlaluan, kyuhyun pasti sakit hati, tapi bukankah ini yang dia inginkan agar kyuhyun tidak mengganggunya lagi, tapi sekarang kenapa dia justru merasa ada yang kurang saat tidak ada namja manis yang selalu mengikutinya itu.

Tidak ingin fikirannya semakin kacau dan justru akan membuatnya melimpahkan kekesalannya pada anggota osis yang lain, tanpa berkata apapun kibum memilih meninggalkan ruangan osis, sepertinya dia butuh menenangkan diri.

Namja tampan itu duduk di bawah pohon maple yang pernah menjadi tempat makan siangnya bersama kyuhyun, sampai tangan seseorang menyentuh pundaknya, kibum menoleh ke arah seohyun yang sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"ada apa denganmu oppa?" Tanya seohyun, yeoja cantik itu menyadari kibum agak aneh beberapa hari ini, "apa kau memikirkan cho kyuhyun?" Tanya seohyun lagi melihat kibum hanya diam, tiba – tiba seohyun merasa resah, dia sudah lama mengenal kibum, memang tidak banyak yang tau bahwa kibum dan dirinya bertetangga sejak mereka kecil, melihat bagaimana tingkah kibum beberapa hari ini seohyun menyadari sesuatu, bahwa kibum sudah mulai luluh pada kyuhyun, dan tentu saja seohyun tidak ingin hal itu terjadi, kibum adalah miliknya.

"oppa" panggilnya sambil memegang tangan kibum lembut, memaksa namja dengan ekspresi datar itu untuk menatapnya, "yang kau lakukan sudah benar, kau jangan merasa bersalah, yang kau lakukan justru akan menyadarkan kyuhyun agar dia tidak lagi main – main dengan perasaan orang lain" dusta seohyun.

"hmmm" sahut kibum singkat

Seohyun tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban kibum, 'hmmm' itu artinya iya, dengan manja seohyun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kibum, "dan aku mencintaimu oppa" sahut seohyun

Kibum melirik ke arah seohyun sekilas, mengapa rasanya berbeda saat kyuhyun yang menyatakan cinta padanya, kibum tidak merasakan apa – apa saat seohyun mengatakannya, kibum sudah biasa karna seohyun sering mengatakannya sejak mereka kecil, sedangkan kyuhyun entahlah kibum sulit menjelaskannya, tiba – tiba saja terbayang suara dan wajah kyuhyun saat namja manis itu mengungapkan cinta padanya, semua berputar – putar di otak kibum, dan diakhiri dengan bayangan tentang hari minggu kemarin, saat bagaimana dengan kejamnya kibum membentak kyuhyun.

"kurasa aku mulai gila" gumam kibum pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Kibum tidak sengaja –atau sengaja- melewati kelas kyuhyun, namja tampa ini tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk memastukan keadaan kyuhyun, apalagi ketika mendengar dari anggota osis yang lain kalau kyuhyun tiga hari kemarin tidak masuk karna sakit, tentu saja kibum khawatir, bagaimana kalau itu semua karnanya?

Kibum memperlambat jalannya saat melewati jendela besar di kelas kyuhyun, matanya mencuri – curi pandang kedalam mencari keberadaan namja manis yang selalu dianggapnya pengganggu, namun dia tidak menemukan wajah manis itu.

"permisi" ucap seseorang di belakang kibum

Kibum berbalik dan menemukan kyuhyun berdiri di belakangnya, namja yang biasanya tempak ceria itu terlihat murung dan tidak bersemangat, kyuhyun bahkan berjalan dengan menunduk sampai tidak menyadari bahwa yang berdiri di depannya adalah kibum, tanpa berkata apapun kyuhyun melewati kibum untuk masuk kekelasnya, terdengar pekikan dari teman – teman sekelas kyuhyun saat melihat kyuhyun yang beberapa hari tidak masuk akhirnya datang ke sekolah, namun kyuhyun hanya diam lalu duduk di kursinya diiringi dengan tatapan heran teman – temannya.

Rasa bersalah kibum semakin besar, kibum memang kejam, dingin, dan datar namun dia juga punya perasaan dia tidak suka melhat orang yang kehilangan semangat hidup karnanya. Dia harus berbicara dengan kyuhyun.

Kesempatan itu akhirnya datang, kelas kyuhyun dan kibum ada jadwal praktik bersama di lab fisika, dan entah kebetulan atau apa jung saem menjadikan kihyun satu kelompok, selama praktek kihyun hanya diam, kyuhyun yang focus pada cairan – cairan di depannya dan kibum yang focus pada bagaimana cara bicara dengan kyuhyun.

"kyuhyun-ssi?" panggil kibum

"hmm, ada apa kibum sunbae?" sahut kyuhyun formal

"mian" ucap kibum singkat, gengsimu besar sekali kim kibum

"untuk?" Tanya kyuhyun

"yang waktu itu, aku keterlaluan" ucap kibum datar

"tidak, kau benar aku memang pengganggu sunbae" ucap kyuhyun pelan

"jangan begitu, kau membuatku merasa bersalah, bersikaplah seperti biasa" ucap kibum

"memang kau tau aku yang biasa seperti apa?" Tanya kyuhyun yang berhasil menohok kibum, "tapi baiklah, kau lanjutkan hidupmu dan aku lanjutkan hidupmu, seperti maumu aku akan menganggap kita tidak saling kenal" ucap kyuhyun lalu namja manis itu kembali meperhatikan jung saem yang menjelaskan di depan lab.

Seperti yang dikatakan kyuhyun hari itu, namja manis itu mulai kembali menjadi kyuhyun yang biasa, namja yang ceria, manis dan jahil, yahh kyuhyun memang sudah kembali namun orang yang mengenalnya dekat past tau kyuhyun hanya berpura – pura ceria untuk menutupi sakit hatinya, kyuhyun juga tidak pernah lagi datang ke ruang osis walaupun dia masih menjalin hubungan baik dengan anggota osis yang lain selain kibum, kyuhyun benar – benar seolah tidak pernah mengenal kim kibum, bahkan namja manis ini akan lebih memilih jalan memutar saat akan berpapasan dengan kibum.

Kibum sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya sambil membawa setumpuk buku saat melihat kyuhyun berjalan tidak jauh didepannya, yang membuat kibum heran adalah namja asing yang berjalan di samping kyuhyun, kibum mengenali seluruh siswa SM SHS namun kibum tidak mengenali namja tinggi yang tengah mengobrol dengan seru bersama kyuhyun itu, bahkan mereka terlihat sangat akrab, tapi apa perduli kibum terserah kyuhyun mau dekat dengan siapapun, walaupun kibum berfikir seperti itu dia tetap tidak bisa mengusir rasa kesal dihatinya.

Saat mereka berpapasan kyuhyun tidak meliriknya sama sekali, namja manis itu bahkan melewatinyabegitu saja, kibum berhenti lalu berbalik, memandang punggung kyuhyun yang perlahan menjauh.

.

.

"kibum" panggil taehyun

"hmm?" sahut kibum

"kau tau tadi aku melihat kyuhyun dengan seseorang, mereka terlihat akrab sekali" ucap taehyun, Kibum melirik taehyun sekilas, bersikap seolah tidak perduli walaupun sebenarnya dia tertarik.

"kurasa dia anak pertukaran pelajar dari jepang itu, namanya shim saja kyuhyun tidak datang kesini lagi, ini karna kau selalu mengabaikannya tentu saja dia akan lebih memilih changmin yang ramah, baik, dan menyenangkan bukan pemuda datar, dingin dan cuek sepertimu" ejek taehyun

"sebaiknya kau keluar saja kalau hanya ingin berbicara hal yang tidak penting" sahut kibum

"kibum, kibum, kau itu sangat bodoh, kurang apa kyuhyun, baik, manis dan menyenangkan, aku hanya takut kau menyesal" ucap taehyun lalu meninggalkan kibum seorang diri, dia tidak ingin menerima amukan karna namja datar itu.

Kibum memikirkan ucapan taehyun, benarkah dia menyesal, sejujurnya kibum merasa sepi akhir – akhir ini, mungkin dia mulai terbiasa dengan keributan yang kyuhyun buat, terbiasa melihat bocah manis itu mengikutinya kemanapun.

.

.

Brukkkkk!

"aishhh" ringis kibum saat kepalanya membentur jendela yang terbuka di salah satu kelas, entah apa yang sedang dilakukan namja yang biasanya selalu bersikap dingin ini, sejak jam istirahat tadi kibum dengan mengendap – endap mengikuti changkyu kemanapun, kibum bahkan sampai tidak sadar kalau didepannya ada jendela yang terbuka karna terlalu focus memperhatikan changkyu agar tidak kehilangan jejak mereka. Kibum pun sangat heran dengan apa yang dia lakukan, namja tampan ini tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, mungkin ini karma untuknya yang selalu mengabaikan kyuhyun, sekarang kibum merasa semuanya berbalik, dirinya lah yang selalu mengikuti kemanapun namja manis itu, meskipun tanpa sepengetahuan kyuhyun, kibum merasa tidak nyaman dengan berita kedekatan kyuhyun dengan pemuda pertukaran pelajar dari jepang yang bernama changmin itu, karna penasaran akhirnya kibum berniat untuk menyaksikannya sendiri, dan dia harus dibuat kesal karna mereka selalu saja bersama seolah – olah tidak terpisahkan sama sekali.

Kibum duduk di bagian pojok cafeteria yang ada di SM SHS, kibum duduk di tempat yang agak ramai agar keberadaannya tersamarkan walapun posisi duduknya tidak terlalu jauh dari kursi yang diduduki changmin dan kyuhyun.

"ck menyebalkan" umpat kibum saat melihat changkyu yang tengah bersenda gurau, bahkan kibum hampir menggebrak meja saat melihat changmin mengusap ujung bibir kyuhyun yang terkena noda saus. Ck bukankah dia berpuluh – puluh kali menyatakan cinta padaku?, tapi sekarang seenaknya bermesraan dengan namja lain, Batin kibum jengkel, ckk tak sadarkah kibum dirinya sendirilah yang meminta kyuhyun menjauh. Tidak tahan melihat changkyu yang seperti pasangat paling romantic itu akhirnya dengan wajah kesal walaupun masih datar kibum meninggalkan cafeteria, mungkin membaca buku bisa menghilangkan kekesalannya.

Seharian dihabiskan kibum membaca di perpustakaan, namja tampan ini bahkan membolos jam pelajaran seharian, begitu bel pulang berbunyi baru kibum pergi dari perpustakaan. Saat hendak menuju ke pintu gerbang kibum melihat kyuhyun yang berjalan bersama changmin, kenapa sihh dia selalu bertemu dengan changkyu, pikir kibum. Dengan penuh kekesalan kibum mempercepat langkahnya, namun begitu keluar dari pintu gerbang kibum dikagetkan dengan seorang nenek yang tiba – tiba muncul dihadapannya.

"anak muda, apa kau sedang memiliki masalah yang besar" ucap nenek itu sambil memandang kibum

"mwo? Apa maksudmu halmoni?" Tanya kibum heran

Nenek itu mengambil tangan kibum, memperhatikan telapak tangannya dengan seksama, "kau menyia – nyiakan seseorang yang mencintaimu, dan kau merasa menyesal" ucap nenek yang sepertinya seorang peramal itu, "sebaiknya kau melakukan sesuatu nak sebelum terlambat" ucap nenek itu lagi

"halmoni apa maksudmu? Halmoni?" panggi kibum namun nenek itu sudah pergi.

Sejak pertemuannya dengan si nenek aneh, kibum mulai mengalami kejadian – kejadian aneh, seperti tiba – tiba saja dirinya menyaksikan kejadian sepasang kekasih yang bertengkar karna si namja yang selalu mengacuhkan si yeoja dan berakhir dangan yeoja tersebut meninggalkan namja itu dengan kekasih barunya, selain itu saat kibum sedang bersantai di taman dia juga bertemu dengan seorang namja paruh baya dengan kisah yang sama, dimana saat dia muda dia pernah menyianyiakan seseorang yang begitu mencintainnya dan akhirnya sekarang dia menyasal, entah kebetulan atau apa semua yang diceritakan oleh namja paruh baya itu seperti yang terjadi antara dirinya dan kyuhyun. Kibum mulai memikirkan bagaimana perasaannya pada kyuhyun, mengapa dia merasa kesal saat melihat kyuhyun dengan changmin, apakah dia mulai mencintai namja manis itu?

.

.

"oppa kau melamun" ucap seohyun sedih

"mian" ucap kibum singkat

"tak bisakah oppa berhenti memikirkannya dan melihatku" ucap seohyun dengan nada sendu, yeoja cantik ini sudah menyadari bahwa dia kalah telak oleh kyuhyun, "aku sangat mencintai oppa, tapi kenapa oppa selalu saja memikirkan cho kyuhyun itu!" teriak seohyun, yeoja cantik ini sudah tidak tahan lagi melihat kibum yang selalu saja mengikuti kyuhyun kemanapun.

"mian seohyun, sepertinya aku mulai mencintai kyuhyun" sesal kibum, yahh namja tampan ini mulai menyadari bahwa perasaan yang dirasakannya pada kyuhyun adalah perasaan cinta.

"apakah selama ini pengorbananku tidak cukup untuk oppa, aku bahkan melakukan apapun untuk menjauhkan bocah menyebalkan itu dari oppa!" teriak seohyun frustasi

"apa maksudmu?" Tanya kibum dengan nada sinis

"aku berbohong padamu soal kyuhyun yang menerjaimu, membuat kau membencinya dan menjauhkan dia darimu, semua itu kulakukan karna aku mencintaimu oppa" ucap seohyun

"kau gila" ucap kibum datar lalu meninggalkan seohyun, meninggalkan yeoja cantik yang tengah menangisi kekalahannya itu.

.

.

Kibum mencari kyuhyun ke seluruh penjuru sekolah mulai dari kantin, perpustakaan, halaman belakang sekolah bahkan sampai toilet namun tidak menemukan wajah manis itu dimanapun.

"kibum-ah ya kau mau kemana?" Tanya taehyun sambil mengejar kibum yang tengah berlari kesana – kamari seperti orang kesetanan

"jangan ganggu aku" sahut kibum

"heyy aku punya berita penting, ini soal kyuhyun" ucap taehyun

Mendengar nama kyuhyun kibum menghentikan langkahnya, lalu berbalik menghadap taehyun, "kau tau diamana kyuhyun?" tanyanya

"aku tidak tau tapi, menurut kabar yang kudengar changmin-ssi akan kembali ke jepang hari ini karna masa pertukarannya sudah selesai"

"aku tidak perduli soal changmin yang kucari kyuhyun" ucap kibum tidak sabar

"itu dia permasalahannya, menurut kabar yang beredar sekolah kita mengirimkan salah satu murid untuk ikut changmin ke jepang untuk melakukan pertukaran pelajar dan kemungkinan besar itu kyuhyun, mengingat dia adalah salah satu siswa terbaik di SM SHS itu bukan tidak mungkin" ucap taehyun.

"jangan bercanda!" marah kibum, bagaimana kalau semua ini benar, bahkan kibum baru menyadari perasaannya pada kyuhyun, namun namja manis itu sudah akan meninggalkannya, kibum harus memastikannya sendiri. Tanpa memperdulikan taehyun yang memanggilnya kibum berlari ke kelas kyuhyun, hatinya semakin resah saat kyuhyun tidak ada disana.

"wookie, jam berapa dia berangkat?" Tanya seorang teman sekelas kyuhyun

"mungkin satu jam lagi pesawatnya berangkat, ahh aku pasti merindukannya" sedih ryewook.

Kibum mendengarkan obrolan singkat dari teman sebangku kyuhyun itu, apakah yang dimaksud itu kyuhyun?, tidak ingin salah duga akhirnya kibum menghampiri ryeowook, "dimana kyuhyun?" tanyanya langsung dengan nada mengintimidasi seperti biasa

"kibum sun-bae?, kyuhyun emm di bandara" jawab ryewook setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya ,bagaimana tidak kibum tiba – tiba saja masuk dan langsung menanyainya.

"shit" kibum mengumpat pelan, jadi benar kyuhyun akan pergi dan menurut obrolan ryeowook mereka akan berangkat satu jam lagi, sungguh kibum tidak ingin kehilangan kyuhyun. Tanpa fikir panjang kibum berniat menyusul kyuhyun di bandara, bagaimanapun dia harus mencegah namja manis itu pergi.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju pintu keberangkatan bandara internasional incheon, di samping namja manis ini changmin berjalan dengan santai sambil sesekali membenarkan tas ransel yang dibawanya, sedangkan kyuhyun nampak kepayahan menyeret koperbesar berwarna hitam ditangannya.

"uhhh berat sekali" keluh kyuhyun

"ck begini saja kau sudah mengeluh kyu, anggap ini bayaran karna aku sudah membantumu" ucap changmin

"cerewet, sudah cepat nanti terlambat" ucah kyuhyun sambil menuntun changmin menuju tempat cek in.

Setelah selesai cek in, kedua namja ini berjalan menuju ruang tunggu bandara yang selalu sibuk itu, namun belum sampai mereka masuk ke ruang tunggu sebuah tangan menarik tangan kyuhyun kuat, membuat namja manis itu berbalik. Kyuhyun memandang heran pada namja tampan yang sekarang tengah mengatur nafasnya yang memburu didepannya, "kibum hy- sunbae?" ucap kyuhyun

"kyu, hyung mohon jangan pergi" ucap kibum sambil berusaha meredakan nafasnya

"mwo? Sunbae?" bingung kyuhyun

"berhenti memanggilku senbae, panggil aku kibum hyung, terus ikuti aku, jangan jauh dariku dan selalu nyatakan cinta padaku dimanapun, aku …aku .. menciantimu cho kyuhyun kumohon jangan pergi!" ucap kibum dalam satu kali tarikan nafas

"aku tidakmengerti, sun-emmmbbfff" kyuhyun menghentikan ucapannya saat tba – tiba saja kibum mencium bibirnya, kyuhyun hanya dapat memejamkan matanya sambil berusaha meredakan jantungnya yang berdeup capat karna perbuatan kibum.

"sudah kukatakan jangan panggil aku sunbae, atau aku akan menciummu terus" ucap kibum setelah melepaskan ciumannya, namja tampan itu berganti memeluk kyuhyun erat, seolah takut kehilangan namja manis itu, "aku mencintaimu cho kyuhyun, kau dengar itu?, kau berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta padamu, karna itu kumohon jangan pergi maaf karna selama ini aku selalu menyakitimu" lirih kibum

Kyuhyun menatap kibum tidak percaya, kibum benar – benar mencintainya, "apa kau mangatakan yang sebenarnya hyung?" Tanya kyuhyun

"tentu saja, aku … mencintai cho kyuhyun, apa kau puas?" Tanya kibum

Senyum di wajah kyuhyun mengembang, "kau tidak bohong?" Tanya kyuhyun lagi

Kibum berdecak kesal, kyuhyun benar – benar menyebalkan sekaligus menggemaskan, tidak taukah berbicara panjang lebar seperti ini sudah membuatnya susah, "ne, aku tidak bohong, kau sudah berhasil mencuri hatiku, karna itu kau harus bertanggung jawab, jangan pergi!" ucap kibum dengan nada memerintah, ohh khas kim kibum sekali.

"aku juga mencintai hyung" ungkap kyuhyun senang, akhirnya cintanya terbalas

"kau tidak akan pergi kan?" Tanya kibum

"memang siapa yang akan pergi?"

"kau, bukankah kau akan mengikuti pertukaran pelajar ke jepang bersama changmin kyu?" Tanya kibum

Sungguh kyuhyun ingin tertawa mendengar ucapan kibum, "kau salah hyung changmin yang akan ke jepang" jawab kyuhyun

"mwo?! Tapi bukankah …" bingung kibum

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, menikmati ekspresi kibum yang baru pertama kali dia lihat selain wajah datar namja itu, "kau salah paham hyung, aku kemari hanya ingin mengantar changmin" jelas kyuhyun

"jadi kau tidak pergi?" Tanya kibum memastikan

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "anny, lagipula pertukaran pelajar itu untuk kelas satu" jawab kyuhyun

Kibum tampak malu, walaupun namja tampan itu berhasil menutupinya, setelahnya kibum kembali memeluk kyuhyun erat, "aku tidak perduli yang penting kau tidak pergi" ucapnya

Kyuhyun membalas pelukan kibum, dari kejauhan dilihatnya changmin yang tengah melambaikan tangan padanya, bahkan namja tinggi itu sebelum memasuki pintu keberangkatan changmin sempat mengedipkan matanya sekilas ke arah kyuhyun yang hanya dibalas seringaian namja manis itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang dalam pelukan kibum, namja manis ini tidak menyangka rencana yang dibuat oleh hyung evilnya itu berhasil, dan akhirnya sekarang kibum menjadi miliknya. Yahhh semua ini adalah rencana dari cho heechul, hyung tertua kyuhyun, setelah malam saat kyuhyun menangis di kamar namja cantik itu heechul menyusun rencana untuk membuat kibum mencintai kyuhyun, dimulai dari kyuhyun yang berpura – pura murung untuk membuat kibum merasa bersalah, lalu kedekatan kyuhyun dengan changmin yang sebenarnya adalah sepupu kyuhyun untuk membuat kibum cemburu, nenek peramal yang sebenarnya adalah heechul, namja paruh baya di taman yang sebenarnya adalah ahjussi penjaga SM SHS, semuanya adalah rencana heechul.

Kyuhyun sangat berterimakasih pada semua orang yang terlibat dalam rencana ini, ketiga hyungnya, ryeowook, taehyun, ahjussi penjaga SM SHS, jung saem dan banyak lagi, kyuhyun berjanji suatu saat akan mentraktir mereka semua, ohhh dan juga kaset game untuk changmin.

"mission success" seru heechul sambil berhigh five dengan kedua adiknya

"kau benar hyung kurasa kita bisa membuka biro jodoh" ucap donghae sambil memperhatikan kihyun yang masih berpelukan dari kejauhan

"kau benar hae, sudah ayo kita pulang tugas kita sudah selesai" heechul merangkul nahu kedua adiknya, membawa kedua namja tampan itu untuk meninggalkan lingkungan bandara.

**END**

**Yeaaaaaaaaahhhh akhirnya selesai juga, jari saya sampe keriting mengetk ff ini, gimana? Panjang kan hehe…**

**Hope you enjoy this story chingu, maaf kalao masih banyak typo dan ceritanya tidak memuaskan, saya juga mau mengucapkan terima kasih untuk setiap review yang sudah kalian berikan, jujur itu sangat berharga, akhir kata #pai –pai :)**


End file.
